


笼中鱼

by nicco_ting



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicco_ting/pseuds/nicco_ting
Summary: 锤基 在R和NC-17之间摇摆，写完再看看最终成果吧关键词：意识流形态，无疾而终，419毕竟我也不是什么魔鬼嘛





	1. Chapter 1

B-1

　　Loki把拇指移向的聊天窗口的发送键。　

　　“终于到了，这天气可真热。”　

　　APP发出了一声诡异的声响，对话框旁边显示“已读”的小圆点瞬间亮了起来。

　　“那你先赶紧歇会，我这还得耗好久呢。”

　　聊天界面左侧显示蹦出了一条白色，Loki盯着屏幕底端的那行文字不经意地翘起了嘴角。

　　他正斜肩背着一只塞得满满的邮差包身旁还竖着一只登机箱站在狭小居民楼的楼道口。

　　正对着那扇他还没能找到密码箱开锁的短租房的铁门。

　　

　　——————

　　

A-1

　　这是件想起来有些诡异的事情。　

　　Loki盯着屏幕上那个被他备注为“唐纳德·布莱克”的男人。　

　　他很长时间内都会想不起来究竟是怎么认识他的，就在这个网络一线牵珍惜这段缘的缥缈空间里。

　　后来他翻自己的博客主页时才发现，最早可寻的痕迹在他的那张怪兽大厦的照片底下。

　　“推荐您去看看大泽先生的迷宫mv。”

　　那是个橙蓝迷惑的动态视频，名叫Hikari的清朗女性慵懒消沉地从怪兽大厦中的天井跳下，用背影引领着摄像机钻进大楼底层的陈旧卖店里。Loki难得好心情地回复了那条评论：“不错，有眼光，hikari的嗓音无可挑剔。”语气充满热诚。

　　然而屏幕之后的脸上却一点也没有符合语气的热情，镜片反射着蓝调反光的Loki正在为被日系滤镜覆盖得完全没有港式风格的危房建筑气愤惋惜。

　　那之后他很久一段时间都没登录博客，等发现界面上闪着“您有一条新信息”时已经是几个月之后了。是那个男人，暧昧不清地回复了三张笑脸，居然就是在当时的秒回。Loki挑了挑眉毛，随意地点进去了对方的主页。

　　倒数第二张照片是一张自拍，角度随意全靠颜值撑。

　　“唐纳德·布莱克大夫啊。”Loki对着照片中那张棱角分明的帅气脸庞调侃。

　　“不不不，哪能有雷神索尔帅。”

　　对方仍旧秒回了。


	2. Chapter 2

B-2

　　Loki环顾着这间15平不到的loft。看着只能用省钱来解释的板式装修甚至达不到“性冷淡”的标准，却在露台大门上异常下功夫。那是扇颇有历史痕迹的木门，表面后喷的白色油漆完全不能掩盖掉曾经的斑驳，纵横交错的木框镶嵌着一板巧克力大小的玻璃，孜孜不倦地透出门外的艳阳与对面大厦的顶楼绿化。Loki伸手拧开还要靠轴承驱动的老旧门把手，门外梧桐树上知了的叫声宛如倾闸而泄的潮水一般填充进屋子里。露台很小，被一套木质铁艺的桌椅和几盆盛放的绿萝塞得满满当当。Loki突然想起房东之前的交代：“抽烟的话最要去露台抽哟。”那是位听上去就无限温柔的女士。　　

　　于是Loki大梦初醒般拍打了几下自己的裤子口袋，从有形状反馈的那只里抽出了一支塑料火机。　　

　　他一下火车就买了它，包装皮上一头印刷劣质颜色鲜艳的独角兽正抛着媚眼。　　

　　Loki熟练地磕出一根香烟，红色硬壳的万宝路似乎是一种永远不会过时却又时时刻刻都在说“我是个乡巴佬”的品味，无意识地吐出一口，烟雾缭绕下对面的绿化上有一群小孩子正在玩捉迷藏。　　

　　Loki想念他扔在家中床头柜抽屉里的大雄鹰。那是陪伴他最久的一只打火机，从他还在像绿化上玩捉迷藏的孩子那么小时就有了。他恍惚间记得那是他父亲某天下班之后扔给他的。他似乎说了什么？“你长大了，小子。”后来他离家上大学时在隔壁家属区的跳蚤市场里看见了一只床头柜，洛可可的雕花之下第一层抽屉还垫着一层首饰盒里才有的丝绒红布。　　

　　“我要这个！”　　

　　Loki听见他口袋里的大雄鹰躁动着。　　

　　“小子，你长大了，像个爷们一样。”　

　　Loki听见他那个面容早已模糊不清的父亲这么说着。　　

　　“您想送给母亲么？送女朋友这个似乎是有点过时了。”　

　　Loki模糊地看着眼前胖女士的嘴唇在蠕动。　

　　“不，我自己用。”　　

　　Loki听见大雄鹰递出现钞时这么说着。

　　

　　——————

　　

A-2

　　“我感觉有些不太真实。”

　　当Loki告知了那个男人他的聊天软件id之后，、男人发来了第一句话。　

　　“不知道你能不能理解，总感觉博客上带有距离感的你才像是真的。”　　

　　又蹦出这么一句话。　　

　　这有些肉麻，像是隔壁文学系那些戴着酱油瓶底的瘦干男性会写出来的酸诗。

　　这就撩的过火了啊。　

　　Loki扯了扯嘴角发回这么一句，两只拇指在全键盘的屏幕上飞速运动。　

　　对方删删改改都没再发一句话过来，界面上三个跳动的圆点像是正在Loki太阳穴上跳踢踏舞一样烦躁。　　

　　“用不着这么磨磨唧唧的，又不是想勾搭小姑娘。”　

　　Loki终于愤恨地啪啪啪发过去一句，摁得屏幕咯吱作响之后还捏上锁屏键扔向床头柜一气呵成。　　

　　“哪是为了玩深沉，就是突然间你变成即时回复的实体了，感觉没适应而已。”　　

　　手机原地震动了两下亮了起来，预览界面上出现了这么一句话。


	3. Chapter 3

B-3

　　“你留着点肚子别吃晚饭，等着我下班带你下馆子吧。”　

　　这条信息弄的Loki有些措手不及。　　

　　就在他正把房东提前准备在冰箱里的瑞典肉圆扔进刚滚开的开水的现在。　　

　　门外幼儿园的放学铃声适时响起，是那种郊区学校现在仍旧还在使用的电动铜铃。　

　　Loki激得一个机灵，手中的肉圆扑泠泠滚进锅里几个。　　

　　“晚了，我的肉圆已经英勇就义自行了断了。”Loki想了想发了这么句回去，手上残留着肉圆包装袋上的碎冰，化成不规则的水点在屏幕上。　　

　　界面上的圆点上下跳了三次带来了新的对话：“那你就垫垫肚子吧，一路上过来啥都没吃吧？”　

　　语气总让他联想到澳洲海滩上迎难而上的男人，扛着滑板不修边幅地高声笑着冲上浪头。　　

　　“没，一路上都没见到什么好吃的东西卖。”Loki一边使用语音识别一边捞出那几颗不慎落水的丸子，稍微吹了吹就狼吞虎咽地放进嘴里。“你今天加班到几点啊？”说这句话的时候他正在被嘴里爆出的肉汁烫得龇牙。　

　　“大概八点吧，晚上吃完饭出去喝酒么？”　

　　已经熟悉到可以闲聊问话但却一面都没见过的男人发来了这么一句话。

　　

　　——————

　　

　　A-3

　　有段时间Loki经常会和这个人聊天。　

　　他固执地叫着对方唐纳德大夫，甚至连备注都写成了这个。　

　　那段时间Loki正在完成暑假作业，他的选题是跟随社区临终关怀小组的成员去拍摄弥留之人的最后一面。　

　　所以那天在对方兀自发来一整段对于波粒二象性的分析与理解后，Loki也兀自打出一句。

　　“我觉得如果人类没有灵魂的话，这是不符合能量守恒定律的。”

　　“21g的那个说法么？”

　　当然不是。Loki啧了啧嘴巴，拇指飞速地打字：“既然活着的时候身体里会有灵魂支撑自己，那么死了以后又怎么能凭空消失呢？”

　　“一般我们都认为支撑身体运作的是大脑。”

　　Loki正在寻找一个唾骂对方的表情。

　　“高学历的大夫说话果然就是不一样。”

　　对方发过来了一个“LOL”，似乎像是在夸耀自己也会使用流行网络用语一般。

　　“不过即便是按照你的说话，我认为也是守恒的啊。”

　　“就像是出笼之后却无人喂养的鸟，灵魂也会像是沙盘破碎一般随风消散的。”

　　Loki盯着这两行字，脑海中想的是今天下午在儿童医院的经历。

　　他跟着社工走进病房时就看见躺着棕色卷发青年的病床旁边坐着一位西装革履戴着墨镜的男子。

　　“哦……嘿劳菲森先生，没想到你真来了，这肯定会事件非常酷的事情……你需要我坐起来么？”

　　Loki摇了摇头拒绝了鼻子上插着管子的青年大幅运动的想法，他安静地坐在病床的另一边看着社工温柔地与青年对话。

　　“斯塔克先生……我好像有点不太舒服。”

　　Loki突然间忘了自己有没有给青年拍照片，他只记得听见这句话时是在他与社工准备告别走到门口的时候。

　　他下意识地回头，感觉看到了什么东西正在随风消散。


	4. Chapter 4

B-4

　　Loki盯着他面前的中餐食盒，就在刚刚金发碧眼的酒保小哥强迫症一般当着他的面把食盒的四角对插封死，还在中间插入了两根吸管权当筷子。

　　接着他双手合适作了个揖，嘴里却说出一句“どうぞ”。

　　只剩下Loki对着白底红图画着龙凤呈祥的纸盒目瞪口呆。

　　“不试试么？就是我上次跟你说的那个，我觉得很有意思。”

　　Loki突然觉得有点恍惚。

　　他面前就坐着那个从未见过面的男人。

　　他的声音终于有了 _声音_ 而不是黑色的字母。

　　他长得真的像是布莱克大夫一样，剪得干净又整齐的黄色短发，蓝色的眼睛眼角似乎有点疲倦。他正带着一种温吞又礼貌的微笑看着Loki，从刚才他俩在工业铁艺风格的美式乡村饭馆各自吃完了一整个set到现在。

　　“也就是托你的福，我才能有借口吃热量这么高的东西。”

　　Loki就着酒吧昏暗的灯光模糊不清地盯着对方西装之下的肌肉，回味着刚才汉堡上来时男人的那句话。

　　像是初次见面时尴尬的试探一样。分明他们已经无事闲聊了近四个月了。

　　“你不试试么？这简直能算是他们家的特产。”

　　现在他又像是个地陪一样殷勤地这么说。

　　Loki终于旋开了互相叠搭的四片盒盖。里面不是炒面和春卷，他知道，刚才他是看着酒保小哥一把把投入酒精冰块香料和喷枪火焰的。他知道。工作日的酒吧冷清得有些过分，零零散散地几桌靠着落地窗坐着，墙角的dj台接触不良的霓虹灯管刺啦刺啦地闪着。Loki很给面子地使用东方人握筷子的手法捏着两根吸管扒拉了几下，已经沉底的小茴香和丁香粒飘了上来，酒精的味道缥缈异常，像今晚空调吹出的干冷空气。

　　“味道还不错。”Loki盯着对方的眼睛极尽诚恳地点头，双管齐下狠命吸着手里小红莓汽酒一般的女士鸡尾酒。

　　 _我记得我原来说过我认生到如果没有话题就不说话也从来不会尴尬癌爆发。_ 落地窗外走过一只已经成年的拉布拉多，大大的尾巴开心地扬起，在主人手中链子允许的范围内欢愉地奔跑过Loki的视线范围。

　　Loki盯着远去的狗影狠命地吸着手中的甜水。他想起了幼时父亲养的那条狗，有着耀眼的绿色眼睛和油亮的黑色皮毛。

　　“我真的非常喜欢这个味道。”对方捏起了Loki扔在餐巾纸上的小茴香串，放到鼻子底下吸烟草一般撅着嘴巴抽吸，“原来我在澳洲的时候房东煮肉就喜欢放这个。”

　　 _那只叫芬里斯的温柔伙伴。_

　　“哦，你原来在澳洲工作过啊？”Loki很给面子地接起对方的话茬。

　　“没有，小时候上学而已。”

　　门口走进来了两女一男，Loki模糊不清地看到了两个高加索人种的姑娘穿着一红一蓝的廉价旗袍，黄色头发盘起的发髻上各插着两根长到不能再长的簪子。Loki突然感到一阵恶寒。

　　“哦，上学啊。”

　　正如没有问他名字到底叫什么一样。Loki没有追问。

　　

　　——————

　　

　　A-4

　　“你的临终关怀项目进行的怎么样了？”

　　Loki调完一张照片的色调后才拿起手机进行回复。

　　“进展一般，我觉得我有些忘记我最初的初衷了。早知道就不应该进修，去接个没有灵魂的商业片拍一拍胸大无脑的美女有什么不好？”

　　丧是最近一段时间的主题。布莱克大夫似乎在工作上进入了瓶颈期。每天晚上11点准时上线在Loki的聊天界面尽情抒发各种烦恼。Loki有时白天翻看之前的聊天记录都想卖给自己相熟的社工，也许这可以变成对方做论文的个案素材。

　　布莱克大夫大概把他当成深夜树洞了。Loki想着。这也没啥，对他这个远离寒冷家乡走向南方求学的家里蹲来说，有个不用见面就能聊天防止老年痴呆的ai简直是天降大礼。相熟了以后布莱克大夫跟他的谈话也就不再有所顾虑，在Loki脑内逐渐完善的人设图里他变成了一个怀才不遇家道中落亲属关系不合失恋多次的受伤中年，深受社会迫害然而只能迎难而上饱含责任感。 _这看上去很好对付啊。_

　　Loki这么想着。

　　只要在回复之中逐渐刻画出一个涉世未深满腔热血活力丰盈想法独特的形象就行了。

　　跟布莱克大夫完全不一样的形象。

　　沉迷于非现实交流的Loki推了推下滑的眼镜这么想。

　　 _奇货可居。_

　　才有意思。

　　果不其然，对方的回复很快就回来了。

　　“我也不知道该怎么宽慰你，看你突然这么丧气了大概是遇上了什么很严重的麻烦吧。但是你要是现在放弃就太不值得了。”

　　倾诉者和被倾诉者之间偶尔的角色对调。这种分寸拿捏的刚好的把握感让Loki满意地扯了一下嘴角。

　　他觉得是时候进行下一步了。

　　“上次那个生病的孩子最近已经不行了，今天又去拍了个得病的。”

　　他打过去这么一句话。

　　“大概是度没把握好吧，我觉得的是和老公玩sm有些伤口没注意结果愈发严重然后某个不注意就染上了。”

　　他紧跟着又打过去这么一句。

　　“其实有点可惜，那么多人都找不到可以共事的‘对象’，这一对这么幸运结果还没能善终。”

　　他提出了一个偏色情的主题。

　　他写出了一个并非主流情况的现象。

　　他表达了一个对亚文化有所赞同与了解的立场。

　　这刚刚好。

　　对方似乎没有准备。

　　对方似乎平静了一会。

　　Loki觉得自己的心跳平稳且完全没有加速。

　　“是有点可惜啊。”

　　对方这么说。

　　“但是我反而是觉得圈内人士对于观望的所谓‘普通人’群体没有太大的接纳程度啊。行话很多外行根本理解不了啊。”

　　“接纳程度不高为什么不去每年的游行看看呢？”

　　Loki似乎觉得脑内有战鼓正在擂响。

　　“那大概是为了杜绝打着圈内的幌子yp的吧。”

　　他噼里啪啦地打字。

　　“毕竟sm又不是只有你想的一种，三种关系细分之下每一种都有不同的身份与方式，而且有很多都不是以性行为为最终目的的。有些人只认识到了一些皮毛就想以此来作为自己yp的借口，这些才是令人不齿的。”

　　“亚文化的存在是有其体系与运行规则的，并非是说亚文化一定要被主流文化同化或者完全隔绝才可以，但是共存是建立在相互尊重的基础之上的。东亚的思维方式认为只要不阻碍社会运行与打扰社会大众生活的文化状态都是可以被接受的，虽然这是有些不负责任的说法，但我仍旧认为是有可取之处的。大家相互稳定相安无事，我会展现我想要展现的东西，你可以接受也可以不接受，但是不要将它当成猎奇或是畸形的东西来看待，满足你自身猥琐的欲望就好了。”

　　Loki感觉自己浑身都使上了劲，他趴在床上撑着身体的双臂已经有些发麻肩胛骨正在支撑不住地颤抖，他正用嘴使劲喘着气仿佛刚刚进行完一场短距离折返跑。

　　“你们这些艺术家说话总是一套一套的。”

　　跟随着这句话发来的还有一张捂脸微笑的黄色圆片。　　


	5. Chapter 5

B-5

　　布莱克大夫发来信息说他要加班。

　　“临时来了车祸手术么？”

　　原定于今天晚上去行为艺术展的计划就此流产。

　　对方在收到那条信息迅速地打蛇顺棍上：“是啊，撞得面目全非，全是bug。”

　　那看上去真的很严峻了。Loki这么想着，盯着屏幕中反复弹跳的三个圆点。

　　“你要不要自己先去逛逛？你房子附近有条商业街，有意思的街头艺人不少，也有很多小玩意。”

　　“大夫你就别管我了，我又没bug。”Loki打完这句话就切换手机界面去查周边美食信息了。

　　像是达成了共识一样，手机在这句话之后彻底归于沉静，仿佛这间屋子里面突然撤出了一个人，只剩下Loki被遗落在虚浮里。这种感觉有点怅然若失，Loki这么想着。就像正在高潮的乐章戛然而止，就像被撩拨起兴趣的谈话突然叫停，被悬而未决吊在半空地找不出所以然。Loki像是一把被人从温暖的火炉边拽向了暴风冷雨的室外，身体给出了本能反应骤然紧缩，内心却仍旧陷在炉火的温暖中飘飘然。

　　昨天晚上的见面不算美妙，最后分别时由于对方预约的出租车提前到来而甚至没有任何正式的道别。Loki站在酒馆门口有些无聊地拨弄着只剩下屁股的烟蒂，他盯着窗沿卷帘边渗出的雨水淅沥沥打向石板路面。门里不断传来那两个高加索女人的尖锐笑声，也许是喝大了吧。Loki碎碎念着把烟头捻入垃圾桶中。

　　果然是一次尴尬异常的面基，Loki再次摸索起裤兜中的烟盒。他回想起本科时期做过的一篇论文，大意是讲作为传输媒介的网络为维系亲密关系缺失的青年人之间的正常社交提供了不可或缺的软着陆作用。通过网络的神秘性每个人都能对社交对象展现自己臆想中完美的方式与形象，由此促进青年人社交关系中自信与亲密性的建立。

　　当然，这种情况之下美貌的重要性似乎就更强了。

　　在Loki终于坐上自己姗姗来迟的出租车时他这么想着。

　　Loki认为自己明白来见他之后要发生什么。

　　Loki认为自己知道见面之后应该发生什么。

　　Loki感觉自己正期望着发生什么。

　　然而什么都没有。

　　他忽然想起之前聊天的时候有一次布莱克大夫妄图通过他timeline上一张拍摄到电脑屏幕的照片推断他的姓名，那张照片上电脑屏幕的角落似乎还留着他校园邮箱地址的缩略。

　　“布莱克大夫，这属于个人隐私了。”

　　当他回过去这么一条后对方很绅士地发来了一句“抱歉抱歉，我不会再问了。”

　　这样很好，疏离而有联系。紧密而不臃肿。

　　Loki觉得这样很好，就在他坐在细雨之中的出租车上怔怔发呆的时候。

　　手机突然震了。

　　“你的车来了么？回家了跟我说一声吧。”

　　细微的雨水噼啪打在车窗上。

　　Loki的眼睛被黑暗车厢里唯一的亮光刺得眯成了一条缝。

　　

　　——————

A-5

 

　　有一天他们突然聊到了尊重。

　　这是一个有些虚浮有些还有些强求于政治正确的话题。

　　有些时候这个话题会被那些妄图好吃懒做的人给滥用。

　　巴不得自己什么都不用做还会有人像供奉维纳斯一样对待他们。

　　所以Loki毫不犹豫地表达了自己的不屑。他甚至使用了众多婊里婊气的表情包来实体化表达自己的不满。

　　“自己做好了就不会有人说闲话了，要么你就拿针缝上他的嘴啊。”

　　他以这句话做了结尾。

　　“但有的时候人言可畏啊，社会和工作都不是只有对和错两个极端的物质。只要有人存在，绝对客观的东西都会变质的。”

　　对方最近似乎变得更成熟了，Loki在这几个月中能够感到对方在愈加稳重。

　　“都是成年人了理智一点不好么？”

　　这之后很长时间对方都没有回信过来。Loki自己一腔被点燃的热血与暴怒突然就被一盆冷水冻在了当下。他怔怔地盯着逐渐暗下去的屏幕，双击home键关闭了几次app的后台。但是对方仍旧没有反应，随着聊天界面缓冲旋转的图标消失，对话框仍然没有任何反应。

　　这是一种十分尴尬的境地，以Loki的性格他是绝对不会再发一条消息去质问对方为什么不回信的。他一直努力想营造一种生活充实抽空闲聊兴致缺缺的状态，即便是现在他早已堆积了三套片子仍旧没有修。这什么玩意。Loki暗自骂了一声，仿佛一拳头打在了棉花上。

　　“被人叫去喝酒了。”

　　当天晚上凌晨三点的时候Loki的手机突然震动了。睡眼惺忪的本想着忽略过去却被接下来持续不断的震动声惊得不得不起床查看。连续不断的铃声并不是电话，是来自布莱克大夫兴致高昂的一整套emoji。Loki在黑暗中眯着眼睛盯着屏幕中不断被顶上的一张张蠢萌狗头，恨不得现在就要到对方的电话打过去骂娘。

　　“你知道现在几点了么？”摁下发送键之后Loki就摁下了锁屏。 _尊重。_ 尊重体现在多重方面。

　　但这得到了对方的迅速回复。“抱歉抱歉打扰艺术家睡觉了。”

　　跟着又是一个蠢萌的狗头。

　　Loki搜索着自己脑海中的记忆将网线那头的人与自己身边曾经遇到的酒鬼一一对照。这人还能打字语法也没什么错误，tension倒是意外地高昂看着又和平常的丧气样形成了强烈的对比。Loki闭眼蹭着枕头哼唧，努力驱赶睡眠同时让自己的大脑思考——

　　“喝了多少？”

　　其实这句话是有标准答案的。

　　“没多少没多少。”

　　然后是长篇大论的关于今天酒局上与新认识的酒肉朋友之间的闲谈。就像是所有社会人一样，对方正一边说着不齿一边得意洋洋地炫耀是如何在卡座中假心假意推杯换盏的。这种情况Loki小时候就见到过，在他还有父亲的时候的酒桌或牌局上。这种场景陌生而又熟悉，Loki甚至能想象到对面是怎样一种眉飞色舞的脸

　　“大夫，说够了没有？你现在是准备找个地方接着喝还是回家睡觉？”

　　这语气够冷淡的了。Loki希望对方明白第一他需要睡眠，第二他不感兴趣。

　　“不喝了，人都散了。刚才发你的表情包你看了没？酒吧里的小姑娘发给我的。”

　　Loki突然间觉得那套蠢萌的狗头只剩下蠢了。

　　“我当时看着就觉得会是你们这些艺术家喜欢的东西。”

　　这回轮到Loki对着文本编辑框删删改改了。


	6. Chapter 6

B-6

 

　　今天是周末，是说了要去看行为艺术展的日子。布莱克大夫在准备上bug车祸的手术台前发来信息将邀约定在了周末下午，Loki回过了一个ok的表情。

　　相较那些允许参观者用砍刀对着自己随意砍杀的先锋者，这场行为艺术就显得枯燥且畏缩多了。当Loki从网页中浏览到概念图时，穿梭在整面墙高的纸板中的赤裸男性是那么的荒诞又隔离。Loki不理解，Loki感觉到了对方的不理解，他甚至觉得对方能通过网路也看到自己的不理解。他盯着那个男人，剃光了的脑袋在一块块纸板中穿梭，偶尔未干的颜料被蹭到他身上，偶尔被蹭上的颜料越来越多。

　　早上10点的时候Loki发送了一条信息。“大夫你睡醒了么？”

　　大概一个小时后收到了回复。“我还没睡呢。”

　　看样子昨晚上的bug很惊人啊。Loki默默地接受了对方其实不是外科医生而是程序员的形象设定。

　　“那你早点休息。”干巴巴发过去一句。Loki也拿捏不准自己的态度。

　　“下午我陪你去看展览吧。”

　　这句话才真正是成年人之间的客套，谁信谁傻b。Loki没发觉自己真的骂出了声。

　　“不用了不用了，明天再去也成。你还是抽个时间睡个觉比较重要。”

　　夏日的午后带有灼人的热度，窗口大树上的知了正在卖力地叫唤。如果换成是人的话，Loki脑内正在毫无目的地漫游，大概这么叫唤肯定要把肺都咳出来了。他盯着自己15平米的loft，吧台后面的电磁炉在昨天晚上被他因为煮饭干烧而弄得电路短路了，冰箱中房东提供的蔬菜与肉类一下子丧失了用武之地。之前联系房东的时候Loki转了钱给对方以求在小冰箱中塞满啤酒，然而朝日的super dry肯定不是这个周六brunch的最佳选择。他打开了一瓶啤酒，顺路打开了露台的那扇木门，热气海浪般扑面而来，印着“超级干”的易拉罐上立马浮出了一层湿润水雾。

　　湿滑冰冷，捏不住却又无处放手。Loki靠着门框喝酒。盯着周末已经休息的幼稚园。没有了幼童的绿化地安静得可怕，就像是行尸走肉中力求营造的萧条。

　　陌生。

　　熟悉的环境却陌生。

　　让你害怕的是熟悉的环境却陌生。

　　Loki忽然发现自己对这个城市完全不了解。

　　除了布莱克大夫之外。

　　除了这个他连名字工作家庭生活都不 _清楚_ 的布莱克大夫之外。

　　他对这个城市的了解为零。

　　他有的只是这间15平的短租公寓，还有露台之外的一方天空。

　　他突然有些困惑。

　　像是突然被换了个缸的金鱼。

　　有安全港，有水草，有定时投喂的鱼食。

　　玻璃缸之外的洪水滔天又干他何事呢？

　　那场行为艺术到最后也没去成。说好的双人约要突然变成单人行，要是自己去了每一步都在映衬着被放鸽子的事实，这是走在通往羞耻的耻辱柱上，每一步都是对尊严的摧残。Loki坐在出租屋楼下居酒屋的时候愤恨地想着，盯着某只从竹窗帘飞进来的知了。

　　不知道是不是我窗口的那只。

　　真想炸了它，这样早上就不会那么吵了。朝日生啤上来时他愤恨地想着。现在状况于他而言实在太过被动，分明面基与活动是两人定好了的，分明时间也是早就定好了的，分明他是排除了不可抗力才放心地定了车票把自己投向了他的，就像是从公共鱼缸中被主人挑中拎入小圆玻璃缸里的一条金鱼，但现在除了第一天晚上他俩吃了一顿之后，Loki再没见过属于手机对面的布莱克大夫。

　　下酒菜一气之下点了芥末章鱼海螺肉片鮟鱇鱼肝和盐炒银杏。点单的越南妹子诧异地盯着就点了一杯啤酒的Loki却又不知道如何劝说。续到第三扎有点飘飘然时收到了对方发送的信息。

　　“你今天去看展览了么？”

　　“没去，我补了补觉然后找了个地方喝酒。”说着拍了张桌上的残局投入聊天界面。

　　“你这可真是中老年男人的品味，我还在跟老板处理事情。”

　　“那你加油啊，早弄完过劳死，晚弄完早解脱。”也许是酒精的刺激，Loki甚至一点也没生气。

　　“快半夜了，你喝完了就早点回家吧。”对方发来一句长辈一般的劝导，“明天下午我带一瓶去你那喝吧。”

　　“随便吧。”Loki的心情突然又变得沮丧。

　　

　　——————

A-6

　　按照正常情况来讲，对方早就该发来信息了。

　　养成一个习惯只要21天。

　　Loki就像是一只浑身只有湿漉漉胎毛的幼鸟，眼睛还没张开就知道定时张大嘴巴等待母亲送入喉头的虫子。

　　手机仍旧是黑的。

　　Loki心不在焉地盯着ps的界面，机械性地点着一只图层的眼睛，点亮，点灭，点亮，点灭。

　　照片的色调也滑稽地变红变蓝来回波动。

　　点亮，点灭。

　　其实最近这种情况愈加频繁了，Loki在猜测对方是否真的是个外科医生，最近轮上连续值夜？或是正在为了职称而努力？也许或者他在自家后院挖出了个锤子，终于发现了自己其实是北欧诸神之首的事实？

　　也许他这段时间正在往返于彩虹桥上，为了能够处理中庭琐事与叔侄纠纷而焦头烂额。

　　算了。Loki打住了自己天马行空的瞎想，强迫自己将注意力集中在进入瓶颈期的暑期作业上。

　　最近一段时间布莱克大夫的戾气很重，回顾聊天记录基本上都是工作上的困顿和亲子关系上的苦恼。Loki有时候甚至有些厌恶这种对话，毕竟一个大男人说这些碎碎念的事情看上去就有些难拿，同时这也给Loki本来就陷入瓶颈的个人生活增添了不少负能量。但是对方总是会在恰当的时候打住，说些抱歉的话再开启些俩人共同关注的有的没的的话题。

　　也许我真的是太无聊了。会无条件原谅一个人。

　　他开始觉得自己摸不准对方的套路。互相若即若离，却又会说出“要不我趁着周末飞去你那边看你吧。”

　　第一次说这句话的时候对方似乎是随口一说，被Loki用“我好忙你不要过来”搪塞过去。

　　第二次说这句话的时候对方正在诚邀他前去他的城市看巡展而来的中国熊猫，被Loki用“之前在上野公园看到过了”搪塞过去。

　　第三次说这句话的时候是对方在大姐的生日宴上喝到洗胃的第二天中午，他说着“我就应该趁着昨晚上喝多的时候过去找你”。

　　这句话Loki只好用“算了算了我去找你吧你什么时候时间比较方便？”以表假装搪塞。

　　这个事情似乎就这么定下来了。

　　第二天对方就发过来了几条airbnb的信息，说是看着地段还不错的房源。


	7. Chapter 7

B-7-H1-1

 

　　俗话说事不过三。在布莱克大夫失信过两次后，他准时出现在了Loki的门口。

　　他拎着一瓶酒，翡翠绿的柱形瓶子。他笑得像个中了彩票的傻子：“我可带了个好东西来。”他这么说着从Loki和门框的缝隙中挤进屋。

　　这间屋子分明是Loki的地盘。 _这分明是我的监牢。_ Loki这么想着，在布莱克大夫自来熟地走上走下参观时手足无措地站在门边搓着手。

　　“这屋子的装潢还真不错啊，看照片的时候我还以为会很差。”男人正从loft的二楼走下来，那上面只有一张双人床。他终于伸手递给Loki了那只绿色圆柱，仍旧咧着嘴巴傻笑。

　　“这房子不是你选的么？”Loki听出了对方的故意打趣。他还记得那时候手机中弹出了对方发来的app预览信息，还有一句“就看你是想要ins风的拍照圣地还是想要有露台抽烟了。”在Loki忙不迭地一串“抽烟抽烟抽烟”打过去后，对方发来了一只哈哈大笑的傻狗。

　　“那就这个吧。”

　　这是Loki的牢笼，自己点下的订单，作茧自缚。

　　“要是有冰块就好了，archie rose还是要冰完才有风味。”这声音让Loki晃了神，他一个激灵才发现自己和对方坐在了吧台上，在他恍惚于这间房屋究竟是牢笼还是空中楼阁之时对方已经大谈特谈起自己早年的澳洲留学经历。“我有的。”Loki说着绕到对方身后去开冰箱。

　　“听说你要带酒过来我就买好了，不过就是一般的小方块，别太高要求。”从布莱克身边蹭过去时自己的腰部和对方坐在椅子上的胯部有着细微的磨蹭。Loki递过去一整袋一升装的冰块，“你来敲碎它么？”

　　绕回去的时候果不其然又有了细微的磨蹭，Loki盯着对方蛮力一般用蒜泥钳对着冰块一通猛敲又从中挑出几个完好无损的投进玻璃杯里，在水雾上起前拔开木头瓶塞倒进液体。透明的带着粘稠焦灼感的液体，Loki恍惚间闻到了诡异的甜美味道。他怔怔地盯着对方做法一般地专注，盯着布莱克大夫捏着杯壁晃荡了一把又把鼻子探进去可劲凑着只有杯底一点点的酒精深吸了一口。

　　“就是这个味道。”他满足地咂了咂嘴，然后把那只杯子递到Loki眼前。Loki照猫画虎地闻了一把，那的确是一种脆生的清香带着冰块传来的冷气，混着他喘息中的热量蒸腾又附着于呼吸道之上。“唔。”Loki发出一声略带惊喜的赞叹，顺势尝了一口。这回是属于酒精的热烈和灼热了，并不温吞肉麻却也不带着棱角，顺滑地滚落入胃。“哦。”Loki终于发出了一声满意地赞叹，“我还以为日系的都会偏酸。”他盯着瓶身上那条文身图样的盘踞毒蛇，作势递回杯子。

　　而对面的人却早就拿过本在Loki身前的玻璃杯做完了同样的流程，他正半眯着眼盯着Loki略微陶醉在自己的那杯酒里。“你大概是真的喜欢这个，”他盯着Loki笑得志在必得一般，“你刚才眼睛都亮了。”

　　“我还以为杜松子酒要么味道会很寡要么味道会就很酸。”Loki耸了耸肩收回递送杯子的手臂，突然的如芒在背，仿佛幼年被父亲识破了自己的小九九时的窘迫，汗毛竖起冷热交替，脸上还要强装镇定云淡风轻。

　　“我跟你说过，这是澳洲的酒。”对方气定神闲地仍旧盯着他笑，一瞬间Loki仿佛觉得对方之前都是在装傻骗他。就像是捕兽夹前面的诱饵，美味而色泽亮丽的一块肥肉，无害地盯着饥肠辘辘地Loki，“你来吃我呀”循循善诱。

　　但他在Loki准备脸红装傻之前迅速地接话了：“你肯定真喜欢这个，态度跟对那个外卖盒完全不一样。”

　　之后他们又喝了几杯，Loki终于在不知道第几杯时听见了脑内醉酒开始的铃声大作。他随口说了句“你坐一会我抽根烟”便拧开了阳台的门锁钻了出去，打火机啪啪啪三下还没旋开前就听见屋内传出了声音“你也不邀请我一起。”带着完全不像是属于这个身板的男性所有的故意的撒娇。

　　“我就只有红万了。”Loki靠在门板上盯着屋内阴影里的男人晃了晃手中的烟盒。对方正看似随意地离开吧椅冲他走过来，看似随意地把Loki叼在嘴里的那根刚燃着的拽开，烟嘴上还有他的牙印。

　　“你喜欢用咬的啊？”那个男人说着坐在了露台的木头墩子上，虚无地盯着对面幼儿园的顶楼绿化吐出一口烟圈。


	8. Chapter 8

　

B-7-H1-2

　

 

      Loki回过神来时正在布莱克大夫怀里。

　　他花了一段时间来识别现在的状况。

　　他正站在街边的人行道上，车流正呼啸着从他身边流过。布莱克大夫正躬在他耳畔说着什么。Loki顺着对方从他后背伸出的手指向的方向看去，那是一栋建筑，带着法式殖民地时期的风格。大门的墙壁上贴着块铜牌。Loki知道，那是文物遗迹的介绍说明。天太黑了，他看不清字。而布莱克大夫正在夸夸其谈，似乎是在讲着有关于这栋建筑的美谈。

　　趁着天还亮的时候布莱克大夫提出带他出去转转，履行一个地陪该有的职责。他们去了布莱克大夫喜欢的酒馆，准备换地续摊时Loki在街边对着一只博美攀谈起来。“我想念我的狗。”聊完后趁着酒劲他醉醺醺地这么说着。“但他们都离开我了。”他这么说着。

　　之后的记忆就只有他在出租车上终因不胜酒力而躺上了对方的大腿，却在对方说着“你要不要休息一下”时倔强地又坐直了身体。之后他们在路边下车，布莱克大夫把他圈在怀里指着随意的一栋建筑充当导游。

　　我对这些可没什么兴趣。Loki想着，在耳边的每一个停顿时都发出“嗯”的敷衍。

　　“这栋楼好不好看？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“是不是我说啥你都没听进去？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你是不是喝多了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　他好像知道对方问了什么又不知道对方问了什么。对方好像笑了一下顺势拉着他的手带着他走过了人行横道来到了下一个路口。Loki仿佛丧失判断能力的人一样盲目地被牵引，他好像看到了路口不远处的河流和石桥——那个一定要去，那个真的是名胜古迹。

　　他记得布莱克大夫这么对他说着。然后下一秒把他拉进了路口楼宇间的缝隙。之后他亲了过来，箍着Loki的腰手掌托紧了后脑勺，完全不给拒绝的空间。这件事情是在Loki的预判之内的，然而刨除“这件事情”之外的所有细节均超出了Loki的预判。他有点被动地接受这对方的亲吻，来自于一个与他同样醉醺醺的男人。这个男人经验很足。无论是从之前聊天记录中透露出来的和女科学家的恋情，还是现在这个不给他半点退路的浓厚的吻，Loki都明白自己家里蹲的寡淡生活全然不是对方的对手。他拽着对方棉质T恤的圆领，在因为缺氧而低头拒绝继续时也靠拽着他的领子才能保持平衡。他听见布莱克大夫在他头顶闷声笑着双手双臂箍紧环住他防止跌倒，他靠着对方肩膀喘气时听对方调笑着“你吻技不行啊”除了噘嘴之外给不出任何反应。

　　之后又胡乱亲了几次。酒精刺激之下俩人的动作幅度都超大。Loki故意扭躲着对方假意挣扎离开对方的怀抱，而布莱克大夫则一遍又一遍地把妄图逃向大路的Loki拖向更深。有几次亲吻是Loki斜着眼睛看到了正站在路口往这里瞧着的协警，踌躇不前地不知是应过来问问这对究竟还在施暴还是在缠绵的狗男男。Loki脑补了一把对方的心态，不小心在亲吻之中笑了出来。布莱克大夫本身吻得正动情，着眼之后对着心不在焉的Loki满是抱怨。

　　“你看什么呢？”捏着下巴把他的视线转向自己。

　　“那边有人。”Loki强硬地转回头去。

　　“你管他呢。”声音已经很明显地表露出生气了。他转了个身把Loki完全挡在了自己的阴影里捏着他的下巴继续，“技术不好还不专心。”虽然语气完全没有责备他的意思，但这次结束时Loki还是咬上了他的下唇。最初对方把这当成了挽留，而随着Loki上下门齿的加力才发现想要撤出已经晚了。啃咬的触感令他不敢抽离也不能继续保持着被咬住的状态，只能干抽着气模糊不清地说着“乖乖乖，放开放开”。

　　Loki玩够了才松嘴，醉酒让他看不清对方的样子。他听见对方咕哝着“怎么这么喜欢咬人”一边得意地笑出声来。对方听到他的反应说了句“现在精神了吧，咱们去桥上看看”便拉着他走出了黑暗。路过路口的时候协警还在一脸莫名其妙地盯着他们，Loki感觉羞赧地低头，他的视线只能看到自己和对方紧握在一起的双手。这很奇怪。这仿佛顺理成章，完全没有激动和波澜。当他盯着夜晚平静的湖面时他这么想着。仿佛他们早就该这么做。

　　“我从小盯着这条河长大。”他扭头去看着说话的布莱克大夫。两岸的灯光晃得他脸部模糊，“有时候我总觉得我那些游客看到的景象不一样。因为我完全体会不到它作为拍照圣地的价值。”他语气平淡，仿佛遗世独立。“有一段时间我非常憎恨那些人，我认为他们挤占了我本来平静的生活，让我不得不让出自己的利益去满足他们。”

　　“但是我又无能为力。”

　　“所以我选择了逃离。”

　　Loki突然不知道该说什么，他想不起来自己离开那个活水也能结冰的地方时是种怎样的心态。他在现在的城市生活太久了，局限于学校宿舍两点一线，沉浸于摄影文学阳春白雪，那些本该被释放的不愉快像被消极冷藏在阁楼顶柜的尸体，始作俑者只要保持缄默就可以无人发掘。他继续看向河岸的远方，醉酒的脑袋沉得只能趴在桥柱子上。

　　“大概是因为羡慕和不得吧。”Loki这么说着，“唾手可得往往都不会令人满意。”

　　“我的家什么都没有，所以我真的很羡慕你这里。”他继续重复着，“什么都没有。”

　　他似乎有点悲伤。

　　迷迷糊糊地感觉到身旁的人有什么动作，下一秒就被拦腰抱起了。酒精让Loki感到迟钝，他反应过来时才发现对方抱着他坐上了桥柱，平衡的丧失与落水的恐惧让他不得不环紧了对方的脖颈，而对方在享受了一把Loki的依赖后才迟迟地再次禁锢双臂在他的腰部。Loki居高临下地盯着正在坏笑的布莱克大夫，他也笑了一下，然后再次又亲了上去。


End file.
